


there is no need to ask a servant anything

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Future Fic, Inexperienced rapist, M/M, mild implication of Ciel crushing on Soma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: Ciel is at the age where he wants things that are hard to get outside the confines of marriage. Luckily, he has Sebastian.Unluckily, Sebastian isn't in the mood for this.





	there is no need to ask a servant anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



Watching Ciel come into his sexuality is hilarious, although Sebastian tells him so more and more rarely, besides the smirk to his face that rarely disappears.

He had met him when nothing at all managed to catch his attention, but it hadn’t stayed that way. But what it was that Ciel was interested in was enough to make him ignore it for much longer than that.

“Are you sure you want to wait for Soma to come to dinner when we’re home? He was very disappointed to have missed your birthday, after all.” Sebastian is good at pretending to be calm, but Ciel can detect the levity hidden under that.

“Of course I am! He won’t be able to keep an eye on the ambassador if he’s set course on some ship headed for ours. With our luck he’ll just pass us in the night anyways.”

A watchdog never rests. Sebsatian’s slight bow couldn’t begin to hide the amusement written into his frame.

Ciel was half undressed, his waistcoat and hat on the ship’s bed. Sebastian leaned down to untie the bow at his neck.

Ciel slapped his hand away. “I’m not in the mood, Sebastian,” he warned, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He stomped his way to the top of the ship, with as much dignity as he felt like mustering. Sebastian followed at a distance, making a show of shaking his hands free of “pain”.

“Why did you follow me out here, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, still glaring with steely eyes over the water.

“I just wanted to know if there was any other way I could be of service, my lord.” Sebastian resisted the urge to tease him with another inquiry about Soma right now. Ciel seemed very thoughtful about something: there was even a chance he was giving in to his emotional desires.

Ciel turned back, walking at a brisk pace with his cane in front of him, his sword still swinging from his hip. “There is something you can do for me.”

Sebastian trod after him smoothly, and as expected, towards Ciel’s bedroom. “Do you want my help undressing again, my lord?”

To his surprise, Ciel’s eyes slid to him with a smile that seemed rather smug. “That is one of your duties, isn’t it?”

“As a Phantomhive butler, I’ll certainly oblige.” Sebastian squinted at Ciel whenever he wasn’t looking, trying to decipher this latest mood.

Ciel walked through the door Sebastian held open for him, and didn’t bother to look behind to see if he’d finished closing it before he sat down on the bed.

“Come here, Sebastian,” Ciel demanded haughtily, as though he was just the dog he’d named his demon after.

Sebastian strode closer to Ciel, within arm’s reach, mentally deciding what to take off first.

Ciel grabbed the root of Sebastian’s tie and pulled Sebastian’s mouth down towards his, though he only ended up knocking their noses together.

Ciel hissed, holding his nose in brief complaint, while Sebastian stood stiffly, still bent at the angle Ciel had pulled him to.

“My lord?” Sebastian murmured, pushing mild confusion to the surface of his voice rather than the raw irritation bubbling underneath. Now his tie was untidy, pulled out of his shirt and pressing uncomfortably at his throat. He straightened himself, habitually neatening himself with all the distance of someone preparing to check their watch as he side-eyed his master.

Ciel stretched up and grasped his elbow, pulling his hands away from their work. He sighed, preparing to chide Sebastian. “Don’t worry about that. I still have a task for you.”

“Practice kissing?” And here Sebastian didn’t need to fake the amusement that dripped out of his voice, but that didn’t put off Ciel.

“I wanted to fuck you.”

Sebastian pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and coughed. “How forward.”

“Before I get undressed, I want to see how you do it.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate for the circumstances, my lo-”

“Sebastian,” Ciel murmured, untying his eyepatch with his usual care, “I order you to shut up. And take off your clothes.”

The contract pulsed against the back of Sebastian’s hand. Its heat was sometimes rousing, sometimes almost comforting, but today it reacted to the reluctance threaded through him, heating up with the memory of hellfire.

His mouth opened to spew more words, pretty and pointless, and closed just as quickly. Ciel didn’t want to hear him tonight.

Once upon a time he would have let his clothes fade off him into tatters of dark energy. Today he put his fingers to the buttons, its cloth feeling for all the world like fine silk, and began the work of unbuttoning them.

Ciel watched his work intently, sprawled against his pillows, staring at every sliver of flesh revealed anew as Sebastian laid his clothes aside.

Sebastian had just pulled off the last of his socks when Ciel patted the bed next to him. “That’s enough. You’re excited for this, aren’t you?” Ciel’s eyes crinkled up with cheer when Sebastian did nothing but smile blandly in return. He hadn’t felt rage this clear and stationary in at least a decade, though his anger had simmered often enough in the past.

Ciel had only unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. So much for undressing.

Ciel laid a hand on Sebastian’s bicep, squeezing briefly. “I’m still surprised how much you feel like a real human,” he remarked. “Oh, and you can speak now.” Not an order, but Sebastian didn't want to nitpick this one.

“You are much more excited than I am, I have to say.” Sebastian looked pointedly at Ciel’s growing erection, in stark contrast to the lack of tenting in the butler’s pants.

“I can’t say I care,” Ciel murmured. And then, louder, “Kiss me.”

Sebastian leaned in with a kiss that took most human’s breath away, tilting Ciel’s head back, one hand at the small of his back and the other thumbing across his pulse. Ciel pushed his hands away.

“I need you to lean back. I want to touch you, not the other way around.”

Sebastian made himself comfortable on the pillows, which only had the effect of showcasing more of his nude body. Faced with all that flesh, Ciel only got greedier. He worked at the clasp of Sebastian’s trousers, fumbling for a moment, then staring once he’d pulled Sebastian’s underpants down.

“I thought it would be bigger.”

Sebastian’s face pursed at the comment. “It can be. When I want it to.”

“Hmm.” Ciel let his hands wander, pinching at the root of Sebastian’s dick and trying to pull it out to its full length from where it had folded in on itself.

Damn it all, it actually felt a bit pleasant.

“Well, just want it to be bigger, then. If desire is all there is to that.”

Sebastian smiled grimly at Ciel. “And my lord is always telling me to do things slowly, like humans do.”

Ciel stared at him for one or two beats before bracing himself against Sebastian’s hips and sitting up. “If that’s what you need, then do it. I want to see if this is all you have or not.”

And well, there is no denying him.

Sebastian initially touches his own dick as reluctantly as if it were still barbed, ignoring Ciel’s keen fascination the best he can. Then he gets down to business, fondling himself with a crushing grip that would pulp Ciel’s own dick. He doesn’t want to leisurely do what he himself finds pleasurable today-

Ciel wraps a hand around one of Sebastian’s hands, setting it on his thigh. “That’s enough. I can’t see when you’re doing it like that.”

“I can’t help but suspect my lord is sabotaging me.” Sebastian frowns at him, though Ciel only smiles smugly when Sebastian leaves his hand where Ciel put it.

“If you can’t do this much, you’re not very good at it.”

Sebastian works at his dick quickly, this time taking care to let Ciel look at him least he decide that Sebastian should be able to do it without magic, through sheer force of will.

It grows to what he’d set it to recently, a length that’s impressive without being uncomfortable.

“There, see?” Ciel almost laughs at Sebastian, though his own hand has dipped into his trousers, hiding his length behind a bent knee as he leans forward for a better view of the scene. “You can get bigger.” It sounds like he’s playing at complimenting Sebastian, which makes him hate it all the more.

Sebastian doesn’t volunteer that it can get bigger than this, just glares at him from the slight downward tilt he’s set his head to.

Ciel leans forward without looking to see what emotions are written on Sebastian's face, feeling along the curve of his dick and his hip with clear curiosity.

“Now…” Ciel leans back, staring off into space. Sebastian only waits about a minute, sick of being naked and wanting to go back to more pleasant and important activities.

“At this rate anyone would be bored,” he murmurs bluntly.

Ciel’s fantasies cut to a halt, he glares at Sebastian, slapping him in the face. “If you can’t be polite, at least be quiet,” he tells Sebastian, staring at him.

Sebastian waits, but when he can tell Ciel is prolonging things waiting for a response, he gives in. “Yes, my lord.”

Ciel’s still playing with his dick. He breaks eye contact to look pensively down at what started this turn of events. “Now jerk me off.”

Sebastian is, impossibly, even less interested in that. Still, he leans forward and wraps a hand around his contractee’s cock.

“Use both of your hands, this time.” Sebastian’s eye twitches.

“Yes, my lord.”

Ciel shakes his head slowly. “You sound upset about that. I thought you’d be thankful that you could get this done quicker.”

Sebastian doesn’t want to answer that, true as it is.

“Are you thankful?”

Sebastian breathes in, to remind himself he’s at sea and not in hell. “Yes. I’m… thankful.” Despite not being a lie, it tastes exactly like one on his tongue. He’d liked to have savored the experience more.

It’s not as impressive as Sebastian’s, but he’s well aware no mortal would be complaining about it. It’s the same color as the rest of Ciel’s skin. He tries to avoid the cum leaking from the head.

When Ciel moves to stop him, Sebastian can quite literally taste his arousal in the air. “I want to finish myself.”

He turns away from Sebastian, and Sebastian could have relaxed if he couldn’t sense the intent behind this, still petty and a bit sadistic. He’d have hoped that Ciel had just succumbed to his own lust.

Sebastian’s eyes drift towards his clothes, shed on the floor, and he realizes what Ciel is planning just an instant before he comes, all over his demon’s clothing.

Sebastian squints at it, holding in the disgust he wants to release at Ciel’s behavior.

“I’m done, so get yourself dressed.” Ciel is content in the aftermath of his orgasm, almost lazy. He lies down on his bed, brushing Sebastian carelessly before Sebastian eases himself onto the floor. It’s unusual to feel his bare feet on wooden flooring, but he gets over it.

“Oh, and Sebastian?” Ciel says, just as Sebastian is preparing to rush out the door with his soiled clothing still on him.

“There’s no need to change into new clothes until morning. That would be wasteful.”

“Yes,” Sebastian mutters stiffly. “Of course.”


End file.
